


Cherish The Day

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: As the Liberation Army draws closer and closer to Grandbell's lands, Bleg realizes her feeling in her liege are far stronger than she expected.





	Cherish The Day

Bleg leans her back facing the wall, her foot tapping against the floor. Her sister Maybell twirls her anxiously, while Meng just stares out the window to see the ocean churning.

The door clicks open, a young woman walks into the room. Her face as stoic as it always, but even Bleg could see the distress within her Lady’s blue irises. She pressed her hands together. “I’m afraid I can not grant your request to return to Silesia.”

Meng immediately walks toward Ishtar. “The Prince’s orders?”    
  
Ishtar nods. “We are to return to Belhalla as soon as possible. My apologies...”

Meng closes her eyes and inhales deeply. “Understood.” Meng simply walks out the door, Maybell hesitantly follows behind her. 

Bleg farthest from the door, felt as if the floor became ice. Each step she took hesitant, pretending not to see Ishtar.

Ishtar grasps for Bleg’s hand. “I’m sorry but please understand. Had I had the power to make it so, I would have let you free a long time ago. Please..be patient.”  
  
Bleg turned, looking to her Lady. “We served you because we believed you would bring order back to Silesia. Though your countrymen stormed into our country by force you have provided food, shelter, and good work..”   
  
Ishtar stutters. “Yes...I know. I’m forever grateful that you placed your trust in Grandbell, or at very least in me.”   
  
Bleg sighed. “If I may speak truthfully, Emperor Alvis had brought so much. However Silesia began to sour...I mean no offense but we both know why.”  
  
Ishtar looked away. “He wasn’t always like this..”   
  
Bleg could see her Lady on the verge of tears. A crushing pain grew in Bleg’s soul. “Forgive me my Lady...I meant no offense..if he truly loves you then I believe he can change.”

Ishtar’s raised her head. “He onced loved me..I once loved him.”

Bleg could see what Ishtar was trying to explain. “You are a good soul...I know that you are doing the very best for me and my sisters. I know that you do your best for our country. I believe in you my Lady.”   
  
Ishtar lets go her tears and chuckles. “Thank you once again, for placing your faith in me.”

* * *

Returning to Belhalla castle has brought nothing but ever taxing stress on the Bleg and her sisters. Everyday news of the Liberation’s Army march drawing closer fills her mind with dread. With Dozel captured, it became clear the Empire was certainly doomed to fall. They pleaded once more, as Silesia has become fractured. 

Meng looks into her Lady’s eyes. “I’m afraid we can no longer serve you my Lady. We have followed you because we believed you would in time give us free reign of our homeland. The Liberation Army is at our door and simply lack the resources to fight them. Even by some miracle we survive this battle, we can not sustain the capital for long.”   
  
Almost any sense of composure had left Ishtar long ago, only despair. “I understand you wish to leave. I would grant you leave, but I’m afraid that decision is not up to me.”   
  
Meng yelled back. “Then who?!”   
  
A cold chill flushed into the room. The three sisters looked back to see a small frail man by the door. His eyes glowed an unholy shade of crimson. He walked to all three of them, though he was small his shadow appear as it enveloped the room itself. “That would be up to me. You’re not leaving. End of discussion.” 

* * *

Ishtar held her Mjolnir and walked with her battalion, her guard directly above her. She signals them and all three sisters descend to her side. “When I engage the enemy, I want all of you to escape the heat of battle. I’ve done my best but I’m afraid I can not ask you to risk your lives for my sake.”    
  
Bleg intervened. “My Lady, we understand. But forgive us, we will stay with you. Here and now. I couldn’t forgive myself if I allowed you fight the Liberation Army on your own.”   
  
Maybell interrupts. “You’re the best commander we could ask for, treating us not as subordinates but as equals. As friends. That makes you the best!”   
  
Meng joins in last. “I wanted to go home, and still do. But it would leave a pain in my soul if we left you off to your death. We can not stand by and allow that.”   
  
Ishtar eyes began to release tears. “Thank you all of you.” She walked to Bleg and hugs her, with the other two sisters joining in. 

* * *

The Liberation Army had reached just the outskirts of Behalla, and Ishtar’s squadron had been dispatched. Leaving only her and Bleg as the last alive. The loss of her sisters stung in her mind, and Ishtar could barely hold her own against Forseti’s Chosen. Bleg danced around her lady, sacrificing her own bodily integrity and fighting with such ferocity against the Liberation’s Army forces. If were not for the Earth Sword, Bleg would have easily lost her life as soon as the battle began. However she can feel the weight of her action taking toll on her, dehydrated and she could feel her very lungs overworking to keep her standing. But the worst had yet to come.    
  
A purple haze emitted around Ishtar and formed into a pyramid, entrapping her. Reflective as glass and hard as stone, it withstood. Bleg rushed at her lady, jamming her blade into the magic barrier. The Earth Sword could not pierce the barrier, the harder she pushed the more she could feel a pushback. Sparks and steam began to emit from her sword until it became too hot for her to wield it. Bleg dropped the sword, her hands burnt and nothing left to free her lady.   
  
The barrier trapping Ishtar had evaporating, the strain of the barrier had caused Ishtar to lose her footing. Bleg reached for her and caught her just before falling to the ground below. Bleg held her in her arms, Ishtar could not speak. Her magic was useless, and Bleg’s sword was too out distance to defend themselves.    
  
A young blonde man approached them, he stood with a sword unlike Bleg had ever seen at his hilt. He spoke in a smooth tone. “You have been defeated, if you comply I assure your lives will be spared.”   
  
Bleg held Ishtar tighter. She could see her lady’s face panicked, unable to enchant a spell to defend themselves. “Never, I’d rather die than let you lay a finger on her.”   
  
The man threw his sword just by Bleg’s knees. “I promise you. I will not harm you, nor my compatriots if you choose to surrender here and now. I am trusting you. You love your lady do you not?”   
  
Bleg darted back to the man. He remained unfazed. “Then as one knight to another, you know full well what you must do.”   
  
Bleg reached for the knight’s sword. She stared at the blade, curved yet the typical build of a bastard sword. She saw her reflection in the blade, and Ishtar’s as well. Her face spoke the truth, she was at the crux of life and death. Bleg threw back the sword just by the knight’s feet.    
  
He turns around and gestures to his comrades. A priest and a priestess heading their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Birthday gift to my good friend Hannah. Anyone wondering the blonde man is Diarmuid, and the sword he holds is in fact the Beo Sword. There's no visual reference to how it looks but given grants Vantage & Wrath I assume it's an effective killing weapon hence I described it with a curve on it's blade.


End file.
